The Demonic Fine Line
by XxdizzyblondxX
Summary: Kagome. Normal sleep deprived student, who keeps having reoccurring dreams, notices an unusual boy in the library one day. Which accidently starts an adventure where she's stuck with the guy she hates in a realm that is trying to kill her. How will she handle it? all she wanted to do was sleep. KagXinu (Romance/action/Love/hate) T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

It starts with a figure looming in the doorway. I find my body trembling with a feeling that is so unknown to me. Butterflies. So many of them. Causing a twisted feeling, erupting from the pit of my stomach. I'm frozen. Like when you want to run away but can't. As if someone had covered you in cement whilst you lay there. Helpless.

Then a voice. A voice I continue to recognise, until the voice becomes silent again. When it's as if a ghost had talked to me for hours and yet hasn't said anything to me at all. I don't know. Is this fear? As in the true meaning of fear? because this darkness is holding me prisoner in a world that I can hear everything and yet remember nothing. If this is true fear then why aren't my palms sweaty. Why have i not got the image of death occupying my mind.

The figure draws closer. A man. I know it's a man. Although I cannot see this. I just know. Womans intuition… I have no time to think before a clawed hand touches my cheek in a way that doesn't say anything. Doesn't harbour feelings. No death, no love. as if it weren't real. As if it were just a ghost…

As if it was all just a dream.

"KAGOME! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Startled I leapt up, wide eyed. A new feeling of fear consumed me. What time was it? Am I tardy? Am I gonna miss breakfast.

I rushed to the mirror and stared at myself. I was a mess. My raven black hair, may as well just be a mop. Tangled in clumps that hung carelessly to my shoulders. Dark circles bordered my eyes, from the dream I'd been having for weeks now. Don't even start on the complexion of my skin. Paper white and almost as paper thin too. The long nights haven't been kind. Viens protruding from my temples, in a hideous blue colour, and again I get to look upon the birthmark that burdens me so. Caressing my shoulder and kissing my neck, with it's rose tint. It's quite the contrast in correlation to my sickly colour.

Messy up-do it will have to be today. I thought, as I roughly ran my fingers through the tangles and scooping it all into a scrunched up bun. I left a few bangs hanging, to complete this look, and gave myself a touch up with some facial powder. Only to eliminate my circles and viens. Chucked on my uniform and trudged down stairs to greet my mother.

"Good morning. You're lucky that I knew you'd oversleep again, so I woke you a little earlier today. Everything alright?" She smiled at me. I turned to the nearest clock. She'd only woken me up five minutes after the time I usually get up. For that I was a little greatful. Especially since yesterday I forgot my lunch and skipped breakfast. Skipping another meal would sure to make me actually sick. My lips turned up as I thanked my mother. She was such a beautiful woman. Inside and out. Although, a lot of people find her weird.

We live on a shrine and have done for 5 generations. I'm not into the supernatural myself but my mum believes in everything. From demons to fairies.

"You've been having bad dreams again haven't you?" She quized, as I just put a spoonful of oatmeal in my mouth. In response I hummed and nodded, but made sure to add that "it wasn't that bad though". Another thing about my mother is that she is a huge worrier. I sneeze and she buys me every ailment in the pharmacy for colds and flu. Can't say I blame her though. We are practically all we have left. My brother lives abroad with my dad and as for my grandfather who owns the shrine… well, he took off a month ago, with the excuse of travelling america before he becomes too old.

After breakfast, I went to school. Nothing interesting or exciting was happening and by about third period, I decided I was going to go to the library. It's quiet and napping is the only way I can avoid those dreams. So that is what I must do. Once I find a decent corner, with nobody able to watch me. I would rest my head in my arms and dose off into a little bubble… Thats what I had in mind any how.

Just as I sat down, I noticed in the corner of my eye, a man. Well, obviously a student. But he was a man. Mid 20's must be. But he was in school. This is odd. I never heard of anyone getting sent back a few years. He looked like a delinquent in all fairness. He had white hair, and had a scowl on his face as if he were about to stab anyone who got near. I ignored him and carried on about my mission. Mission for a little bit of peace, quiet and sleep. Oh how I needed sleep right now.

I nuzzled my face into my arms. Gently closing my eyes. Why did I even notice that guy. I don't really notice anyone knew. I may swell walk around with my eyes closed to actually notice someone different. What annoyed me more was that I couldn't help shake the feeling that I knew him from somewhere. But where?

Was he part of that fight I watched last month. Two teenagers picking on a child, who couldn't defend himself. Or is it just from around school. That must be it. School. The gentlemen who helped the child was so tall. I didn't really take note. Where did I know that guy from? I probably don't even know him.

My body began to relax and I started floating away. Allowing humming from my surroundings to lull me to sleep. What nice aroma the library was emitting today, the smell of honey suckles, followed by natural musky, but still ever so sweet. It was familiar, warm and growing. I could feel a light pressure on my arm, but was too wrapped up in this aromatic blanket, that I just…

"Oi, you're lying on a book I need"

… Five more minutes please…

The pressure on my arm increased, and the sweet smell grew slightly bitter. My comfort was being sabotaged.

"Hey wake up!"

My eyes creeped open, for if I could get away with sleeping I shall. To no avail though. My eyes were met by glowing yellow orbs, that reflected like cat's eyes. But as quickly as I saw them they had mutated into a chocolate brown. A colour that took me off guard. Behind these irises though, held close to no human emotion, the only exception being anger. There is a lot of rage in his soul. Why?

"I said can I have that book!" His voice… wait. I sat up. Gawping. This guy had jet black hair. I could have sworn he has white… how silly of me. His voice though. What is …

"Honestly, go home if you're going to sleep all day!" He barked, and then snatched the book from underneath my elbow, causing me to wake up completely. I'm lucky I caught myself otherwise I would have made a scene. I took a moment to note the title of the book he had taken. It was something about some folklore in the feudal period. I lost interest. He's probably studying history right now.

It was then I studied him. His hair was honestly blacker than mine, yet for some reason, I thought it was white. No matter. It's none of my business. This man was simply staring back at me and I hadn't even noticed until he snapped.

"Will you quite staring! take a picture!"

I huffed, and stood up as quick as I could and stormed off. I wasn't going to let that jerk talk to me like that!

"Be carful about that anger of your's, I can already see you going grey!" I spat. Giving him a very stern look, before leaving the library. He was right in one sense though. I should go home now and try rest. I have no classes left (no important ones anyway) Mum wouldn't mind.

I'd always enjoy the walk home. The cobble stones massage my feet, as I breath in the surroundings. I choose to go a more scenic route home, so I can see the river. It adds a fair bit of time to my journey, but the view is worth it. The breeze feels fresh, the sky is extraordinarily blue. I can't help but feel happiness well up inside of me. Bursting out of my chest like a ray of light that would blind any of those that are exposed to it.

Finally though, I reach my destination at the shrine, and begin my duties cleaning the entrance ect… Our shrine isn't run down, but it also isn't very appealing. We rarely get visitors here, or simply people who have offerings. We aren't very popular, but that's probably down to my grandfather pressuring visitors to buy a range of gifts. His recent collection of shikon jewel keyrings. He loves the traditional folklore gifts especially.

I got changed into some old traditional clothes and picked up a broom to start sweeping. In a daze I swept the same spot for five minutes, whilst I pondered some more about the boy from the library. I know him! definitely. No I don't. I don't even know his name…

"It's you…" That voice again. I turned to be faced with the library guy once more. It immediately annoyed me. The way his voice is so rough, and barks out everything as if it were an order. He's no gentleman at all. What is he doing here? I turned my back to him and continued sweeping, but that seemed to infuriate him a little more.

"First you insult me! then you don't even answer me! what even are you in those clothes anyway? a hobo?" He growled. I simple huffed. My shoulders shrugged, and I spoke with bitterness poisoning my words.

"for your information, my family owns this place. I am cleaning it. Go away" one stroke, two stroke, three stroke. There was no dust of leaves. I was simply brushing concrete for no reason other than to escape this poor excuse for conversation.

… I know him… But from where…

"Fine, but can you at least tell me about this Shikon Jewel everyones been talking about" He was more serious than angry. I let out a heavy sigh, and drooped my shoulders.

"The jewel is made up of four souls and it has the power to grant the finder anything they wish for. Apparently it was entrusted to this shrine by a Miko many years ago, and ever since has been hidden away, where no human or demon will find it. Basically it's a myth." I explained. He looked unconvinced, but I wasn't ready to talk to him anymore. His presence is leaving a heavy aura over the shrine, and I feel uneasy.

He drew closer to me, and when I looked closer I could see it. Very faintly but I could see it. Glowing yellow eyes, with silver hair that would make any silver dull. As quickly as it came it went. But this required closer examination. I met him half way and completely stared him down. He was equally as keen to gawp at me.

"What are you?" I said. I was going down the lines of him being an arsehole but anything that would get him to answer me would be an improvement from where we are now. He seemed a little surprised by my question.

"Why do you occasionally have white hair? are you a magician?" I pried. I was testing him. Trying to get him angry so he would leave. I didn't like this aura.

"you can see that?" He asked. A little wide eyed.

This answer threw me slightly. As if no one else can see it. It was then that I saw him for what he really was. I'd looked away for no longer than thirty seconds maximum and here he was.

Beautiful platinum hair, that cascaded, tangle free to the mid of his back. Piercing yellow eyes that would see through any bullshit, and where cold as ice. Burning with a passion so fierce that it made me feel cold to the core. Then to top it off. Ears? on top of his head. As if he were one of those cosplayers from popular anime. Ears like a dogs, pure as white as snow and pointed upward. posed to detect any danger. What was he?

"Well, turns out you found me out after all. I've been following you for weeks now. I know you have the Shikon jewel. You best give it to me human!" He snarled. I froze. Is he a demon then? Am I seeing things?

"I don't know what you're talking about. And who are you?" I gasped. I felt that familiar fear. The one similar to my …

"I'm Inuyasha. I'm the demon that's going to rip you apart if you don't show me where the jewel is…"

"Bite me dog face! I don't even have it" I screamed. This guy must be joking. he won't tear me apart for some jewel. right? In that instance I noticed his hands. Armed with lethal claws, that could cut you cleaner than a scalpel blade. He cracked them, and that's when I realised. This guy. Is the one from my dreams. My body had been warning me about him for weeks. He'd been close by, stalking me and my subconscious knew that. Demons don't exist right?

He pounced, knocking me to the side, as if I was a paper napkin. It was so fast, that I didn't notice what happened until I crashed through the doors of one of the buildings in the shrine. This was not good. My body stung. The doors were broken, and splinters had found their way into my skin from the wood. I hit my head on the well that lay within this building. My knee's although I'm not sure how, were completely shredded, and in my mouth all I could taste was blood.

…I'm going to die today…

"Where are you Kagome, I need that jewel!" He laughed as I saw his figure in the doorway. This was the part in my dream. I was swallowed by darkness. The only light emitted from the doorway, where the man stood. Fear overwhelmed me. Death frightened me. Tears threatened my eyes, and In one desperate attempt to get away I managed to clamber over the well and lower myself into it. I sat cold and bleeding, at the bottom, listening. Hoping that the scent of blood would be masked by the stench this well has leaked for years. It was a big well. I couldn't reach the other side with my feet. But I heard it. A pair of feet landing in this darkened oblivion. I can feel his warmth. I can smell his sweet smell, although it had been tarnished with anger and sourness. I was gonna die today.

Yellow eye's appeared right before me. I could feel his breathing on my face, and I held my breath. I could feel his body tensing, and ready to strike. I gasped, and leapt forward hoping that if I threw myself at him, he would be knocked off balance, and therefor the attack would be stopped, or lose force. Instead, by me wrapping my arms around him, we ended up being engulfed by a bright white light. I heard Inuyasha say a few swear words, but whilst being swallowed, I didn't let go of him. I felt my breath leave me and that was it. My body was beginning to get weak. If this was dying then it's too easy…

As my body … slowly… lose consciousness…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

It felt as if I had been hit by a train. Well at least thats how I would imagine it. The smell of fresh green grass invaded my nostrils, and my eyes opened. For a while all I can see is just a smudged version of a landscape. Then when I rub my eyes , it unveils a beautiful sea of greenery. Tree's shaded me from the beaming sun, and the scent of honeysuckles, and other flora entwined with the breeze. Was this heaven?

I lifted myself up to take in the scenery more, when I noticed how bad my injuries actually where. A searing pain, shot through my shoulder, and I failed to suppress the wimper that escaped my lips. My left arm was completely black and blue with bruises, with the odd thin cuts. How did this happen?

Glancing over my shoulder, I recollected the silver haired man who had attacked me. There he was. In a lump on the floor. This was enough reason for me to get to my heels and run. No matter how hurt I was, my instincts were telling me to run for my life. If he woke up before me then I may has well have been killed by the fall. Now is my chance.

Each step I took shook my body with a shivering pain. My back had a dull ache; My head felt dizzy, and my stomach churned. But I kept running. I had to. How far had I run now? Only a couple of metres surely. Not far enough. Feels like I've been running for hours. There was a snap! followed by a shooting pain up my leg. My shoes must've fallen off in the attack. My legs became tangled in some tree roots which caused me to crash to the ground. I cried out as my injured arm burned with agony. I was pretty sure it was broken. What was I doing?

Untangling myself I reached for my knees. Back leant against a thick oak tree, and I sobbed. The salty substance leaking uncontrollably from the rims of my eyes. I was done for. I was going to die here. Isolated from the rest of the world. Alone. A copper or metallic smell invaded my nose, and it was then it dawned on me to look at the damage to my ankle. Blood. So much blood. So much that it feels like it's rising up my throat. i knew of course as soon as the bile filled my mouth, that it was vomit I could feel. I curled over to the side, trying to keep my guts down.

This wasn't good. My head hurt with every sound that echoed through the trees. I was definitely going to die here. This was the worst.

"You really think you can get away from me that easily?" Another wave of nausea overwhelmed me, the voice i'd been fearing had bellowed in the distance, and I wasn't ready to run. I wasn't strong enough to run. I looked up to meet his eyes. His real eyes. Golden, with a bitterness, that threatened to devour me. How did he get so close? My head felt heavy. I was going to collapse. I wavered, trying to force my body away from the vomit, but to no avail, how embarrassing must my death be. Before I could hit the ground though, I was caught. Lifted up bridal style by the very man who was going to kill me. This didn't make any sense, surely.

"I knew humans were weak but I didn't think you were" He spoke. A soft tone emanating from his chest. A warm tune. It was different. He was so warm in general. When did I get so cold? Needing his body to be close to mine, so that I may keep some of my body temperature. I opened my eyes once more to find him staring at me. A tint in his eyes, that was different than before.

"What are you doing?" I croaked. He grunted and looked forward with a serious expression.

"I can't just let you die like a stray animal. Something doesn't sit right about it.." He spoke. Or did he. My consciousness was escaping me.

"Kagome! I need you to stay awake for me!" He yelled. I opened my eyes once more. His eyes burning with this unknown flare. I hadn't noticed, that he was running with me in his arms. His denim jeans making a scuffling noise as they rubbed together with every stride. His platinum mane, draped gracefully behind him. To occupy myself I took in every detail. His sharp nose, dark eyebrows, even his elongated and pointy canine teeth. What ever he was, he was beautiful. Inuyasha, was a very attractive guy. Maybe thats what didn't quite fit when I saw him in the school library. If he was this good looking, why didn't anyone talk about having a crush on him. Then I think back to the harshness of his tone, and try to picture a girl confessing to him. How he would say 'I don't like you' with a tone that could cut through stone.

We reached a grass clearance, with a glistening river meandering passed us, and disappearing into the thick of the woods. This place is beautiful. Inuyasha set me down right on the bank. Making sure my wounded ankle sank into the cool waters. It ran a clouded red for a few seconds, before revealing the damage, which wasn't as bad as I thought. A few minor cuts; biggest one being the one that stretched the whole length of my shin bone, but it wasn't very deep.

"I'm going to wrap your leg in these. Their just leaves from a nearby tree, but they with help with the bleeding" He whispered, whilst he began to wrap my leg up in these really long leaves that reminded me of palm trees. My head throbbed once more and I lifted up one of my ice hands to my temple., in an attempt to sooth it.

"you hit your head too didn't you?" I didn't have to reply. He pushed me down onto my back, and with a torn piece of cloth from his t-shirt, he soaked it in the river, then gently rested it upon my forehead. I'm sure my nausea was from the sight of blood and not the head injury thank goodness. I shifted my bad arm and winced. I must look like i've been in a meat grinder.

"Your arm as well?" he accused with a growl. I shrugged. "if your gonna get hurt, do it properly I suppose" I chuckled a few syllables but there wasn't anything really to laugh about.

He roughly grasped my arm, bending it straight, and I whimpered. Why was he so rough all of a sudden. A tear escaped the corner of my eye. This seemed to motivate him into doing it more.

"This is punishment for running away like you did!" He growled. I yelped as he tugged forward on my arm, causing me to turn on my side slightly. He was situated behind me now. Holding my forearm like a vice. Holding me still. I couldn't move even if I had the energy.

"This is going to hurt" he warned, and then I could only assume he sunk his fangs into my shoulder. The fabric slightly off my shoulder, as if I were in some form of vampire film. A scream shook my lungs as it reached my lips. What was he doing? After he stopped biting me, he got his free hand and stuck his claws in. Twisting and scratching at the new laceration in my shoulder. It burned with searing pain. Something he had touched or shifted hurt slightly more though, causing another scream to echo out. He's grasped hold of something and tugged hard on my shoulder, and after what felt like a sword being drawn from me, I was bandaged up with more water and leaves.

I was placed gently back down, and shown a splinter which was roughly the length of my hand by Inuyasha. That must of been what was hurting my arm. I felt a bit stupid for thinking it was broken. how did I not know I had a splinter in my shoulder.

"Thank you Inuyasha" I whispered. Exhaustion was looming over and the all too familiar tiredness swept over me. I yawned.

"Inuyasha, why are you supposedly trying to kill me?" I asked. His only response was..

"I thought you had the jewel. but since we fell in he well the presence of it had vanished"

what is with this sacred jewel business… I've never seen it in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Half the day had gone by and the sun was beginning to set. As the burning star set over the hills, the breeze got chillier. My wounds had been patched up and I was left alone whilst food was on the agenda. I was useless really. I made myself worse by running away.

I stared off into the woods where Inuyasha entered. I couldn't help but ponder over his behaviour. Is it the jewel that causes people to go erratic? I don't even have the jewel so how could that possibly be the case. I don't know anything. It was really bugging me.

"Have you finished staring?" A voice called behind me. I turned to find Inuyasha dragging a dead sheep by it's hind legs. Where did he even get that?

He dumped it infront of me then proceeded to cut the creature up with his clawed hands. The sight made me nauseous. All that blood. He'd stopped then dunked it in the river. to clean out the insides and after that I didn't feel very hungry anymore.

"do you think you could maybe start a fire…" He growled. I was already irritating him. I could do this though!. I stood up and hobbled around for a few dry sticks and some stones. All the ingredients I need to make a fire.

I lined up the twigs over each other and then clashed the rocks together, hoping it would ignite them. You can imagine my relief, as my first attempt spat out a spark. Within no time I had a roaring fire going. I was pretty proud of it, but Inuyasha I think has his own sense of pride.

Whilst he skewered some chunks of meat and allowed it to cook, the sun had completely gone. The fire was warming on my face, and it provided just enough heat to stop me from shivering. I was still cold though. My skin was ice. To distract me from my discomfort I peeked over at Inuyasha, who was sat there with a thick hoody, a ripped t-shirt and a muddy, bloody pair of jeans on. He looked ordinary, but didn't come across as ordinary at all. His golden eyes flickered up to meet mine. I was dumbfounded. Did I have a bug on me again?

"How did you get that scar on your shoulder?" He asked in a soft tone. I blinked and tried to recall. I don't have a scar on my shoulder… Unless he means my birthmark.

"I noticed it when I pushed you back. It touched your neck" He pointed an armed finger at me.

"Do you want to see it?" I asked casually. Which was out of character for me. After he nodded, I stripped from my blood stained cleaning kimono. I had only a vest top underneath. My birthmark spread all down my shoulder, from my neck to the waist. It grazed past my breast and slid down my side, as if someone had attempted to cut off my arm. This was all exposed for the males eyes. I didn't expect him to glide his warm hand down the twisted pink skin. It did look like a scar. It was hideous, but it's a part of me. So I had to embrace it.

"There's a buddhist temple somewhere in the mountains, where they believe birthmarks are the key to how you died in your past life. For example, this young boy had a birthmark stretching across his skull. Turned out in his past life, he met an untimely demise, after him and his murderer had a fight over money. The birthmark was the result of his previous life, taking an axe to his skull. Maybe there's some weird story behind mine!" I spoke softly. Humming a small giggle. It did fascinate me.

Inuyasha was still, and had a face that was hard as stone. Maybe he wasn't into superstitions or what ever they are called these days. Wives tales.

"How about this for a story…" He began. He was going to make up a story about my birthmark. How interesting. Is he going to say something funny like, 'You were born with it, the end'. No. He was in too serious of a mood to contribute with such light hearted humour.

"Back in the feudal era, there lived a priestess. Who's duty was to protect the Shikon no Tama. One day she was out in the field, where a village child had spoken of demons. She planned to slay the beings, but when she laid eyes on him, she only saw a reflection of her self. Loneliness. For the demon was only a half blood, he didn't fit into a society. All humans feared him, and all demons mocked him. For her, she had a duty that couldn't allow her to have any weakness's. No friends, nor family could touch her, for she was to remain pure of heart.

As a result of her vision, she refused to slay the demon, and eventually over time fell in love. But kindness was only to get so far. As a third party, who was wrapped up in lust for this priestess, grew jealous. He transformed into the demon half breed and attacked the Miko. With feelings of betrayal, the Miko set out to kill the person closest to her heart, for she feared for the village. When she found the real half breed, she launched a sacred arrow which missed the target, but she had used all of her energy. She collapsed to the ground, and when the real hanyou reached her she was already bleeding out. A mighty gash, threatening to break the woman in two, was ripped into her torso, from her neck…" He paused and touched my neck where my birthmark started. Slowly moving it down to my waist. A shiver went down my spine and butterflies tumbled in my stomach.

"The thing that hurt the most was not the betrayal she had felt, but the punishment of watching the one person you love, die in your arms, whilst you were left alone once more, but with the thought that you couldn't protect her. That every name you had been called turned out to be true…" I noticed his tone had changed. As if the man from the story was him. It was a bit too much in depth to be made up on the spot like that. Unless he's secretly a talented author. He doesn't look like the sensitive type though.

"Is that what happened to you?" I wanted to suck the words back in as soon as I said them but it was too late, his eyes burned with the licks of light from the fire, which emphasised the glare he was giving me.

"You wanted a story, I gave you one. Now go to sleep!" He barked.

I sighed a heavy sigh, and crawled into a ball. Hugging my knees for warmth. The stars where so bright, I could practically see every constellation. I didn't realise there were so many stars in the sky. A chilling gust of wind found it's way to my bones, and shook me hard. I can't sleep like this. A single tear leaked out, as I felt totally and utterly sorry for myself.

Then Even more unexpected, I felt a strong grip under my arms as I was pulled into Inuyasha's lap. He then draped his oversized hoody over my bare skin. This was an odd gesture. I wouldn't of figured him the caring type. I chose to let it go though, as I knew what was plaguing his mind. I didn't want to be the one to disturb him. I'm presuming there will be plenty more days ahead for me to ask the correct questions.

So for the first time in a long time, I looked forward to sleeping. Maybe now those dark circles under my eyes will disappear. Inuyasha was so warm. I could already feel myself drifting…


End file.
